


no one left behind

by rikubraveheart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Background VanVen, Fluff, M/M, Post-KHIII Speculation, Protective Roxas, Riku just wants to spend time with his boyfriend, Sora Hotel Squad, it's the last day I can use the previous tag, the members of the sora hotel are too attached to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubraveheart/pseuds/rikubraveheart
Summary: When Riku started dating Sora, he could have never imagined he'd end up sharing him with another five people. But destiny works in weird ways, and Riku is starting to get tired of waking up to a bed packed with people.





	no one left behind

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got inspired and decided I was going to publish this before KH3 came out despite it coming out in what? 5 hours? This has only been revised by my Spanish ass, so I apologize if there are any mistakes. I'll get someone to revise it soon. 
> 
> I love the Sora Hotel Squad honestly and the situations this could provoke would be hilarious.
> 
> UPDATE: the worst mistakes should be corrected now but I apologize if there's any left.

When Riku opened his eyes, he had expected to wake up to his boyfriend lying beside him, peacefully sleeping. What he had not expected, was to wake up to a bed full of people.

He frowned in annoyance. It was the third time that week. A few weeks before, he had woken up to an extra three people on their bed. He found Ventus, Roxas, and Xion hovering over Sora, all cuddled up (Axel liked to call them the Sora Hotel Squad). Sometime along the next times, Vanitas had surprisingly joined as well (although he refused to admit he wanted to, saying he had been forced by Ventus. As if Ven could actually force him to do anything, boyfriends or not).

Riku got up from the bed, deciding to let them sleep however long they wanted to. He went downstairs to the kitchen and started making coffee. While it brewed, he thought about their current situation and how they had ended up like that.

When he _finally_ started dating Sora after their Mark of Mastery exam, he could have never imagined he’d end up sharing him with another five people. Not like he was jealous. He knew the nature of Sora’s relationship with the others was nothing like that (even if he suspected Roxas may have had a crush of Sora at one point of another, he’d never be able to confirm or deny it). He was just starting to get tired of waking up to a packed-up bed.

It was early in the morning, so Riku was the only one awake in the tower. Normally, Ventus would have been awake to, incapable of sleeping more than a few hours, but on the nights they invaded their bed he usually slept until late with the other five.

He poured himself a cup of coffee, leaving enough in the coffee pot for another two people to do the same, and sat on the table with the book he was currently reading. He didn’t know how much he had missed lazy mornings like that one until the war had ended and he had gotten them back.

After a while of being alone with his book, Aqua entered the kitchen. This was another part of their routine, Aqua being the usually the second one awake when Ventus slept in.

“Good morning,” she greeted, getting her own cup of coffee. Riku replied with a greeting of his own. “I see it’s another one of those mornings.”

Riku nodded. “Yeah, although they didn’t push me out of bed this time.”

Aqua chuckled. He was referring to one of the earliest incidents, when Riku had suddenly been woken up after being pushed from bed by what he supposed was Xion’s leg.

“Maybe you could talk with them about this?” suggested the blue-haired woman, taking one of the other chairs.

Riku supposed he could, but it wasn’t really their fault that they all slept better when they were together. None of them had chosen to be connected to each other.

“I don’t think I need to,” he answered. “Sure, it’s kind of annoying, but I know it helps them. After all they’ve been through, they deserve to at least sleep well.”

Aqua smiled behind his cup. “You really are a good guy, Riku,” she said. “Even if sometimes you like to insist that you aren’t.”

Riku shrugged. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Aqua shook her head in defeat. They spent the next hour there, sitting in silence reading. They were slowly joined by the other inhabitants of the tower, who were starting to wake up.

By the time Lea joined them, reading in peace proved to be a difficult challenge. Riku closed his book, deciding it was time to change of activity. Before he could exit the room, he was held up by Lea.

“Have you seen Roxas or Xion?” he asked, obviously concerned for his friends’ wellbeing.

“It was one of those nights,” he answered.

“Oh, I see,” acknowledged the redhead. An idea seemed to form in his mind. “Want to spar while we wait for the sleeping beauties to wake up?”

And Riku supposed it wasn’t such a bad idea.

* * *

 

He was already soaked in sweat from fighting when Sora came out of the tower, a cup of hot cocoa on his hand.

“Mornin’,” said the boy, still half asleep.

“More like afternoon,” teased Riku. At this, Lea snorted.

“Hey, pipsqueak,” said the taller man. “Are the other sleeping beauties awake?”

Sora yawned. “Yeah, they’re inside.”

“Good,” he answered. “Great sparring, Riku.”

Lea bumped his fist against Riku’s shoulder and entered the tower in search of his two best friends.

Riku sat against the wall of the tower, being quickly joined by his boyfriend.

“What? No morning kiss?” he asked.

“No, you’re sweaty,” teased the brunet.

Riku smiled, knowing he was teasing. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” replied Sora. “…Sorry, we did it again.”

He put an arm around Sora’s shoulders and planted a kiss on his temple. “It’s okay,” he calmed him. “I know you can’t help it.”

“It’s just so frustrating! Ugh,” said the other boy, exasperated. “You must be tired of it.”

Riku’s stare softened. “I will admit it’s a little annoying,” he started. Upon seeing Sora’s sad expression, he hurried up to explain. “But I’m aware it helps all of you, and the events of the war are still recent. I know you’ll get over it eventually.”

Sora smiled and hugged Riku tightly, forgetting his previous statement about him being sweaty.

“I’ll make it up to you,” said the brunet. Riku shivered. He was truly looking forward to that.

* * *

 

Turns out, they didn’t stop. Months kept passing by and Riku still found himself in a full bed at least three times a week. Despite what he had told Sora, it was starting to get frustrating. Time passed and they made no sign of stopping.

Soon enough, the Sora Hotel Squad did not only start to take Sora’s time with him at night but also during the day. Every little thing they needed, they went to Sora. Xion wanted to show him something, Ventus needed to ask a question, Roxas had bought an extra sea salt ice cream and wanted to share it, Vanitas wanted to spar… It was never-ending.

And it happened every time Sora and Riku were spending time alone.

_Every. Single. Fucking. Time._

Maybe he was starting to notice a pattern.

One time he was talking to Sora on the corridor when he heard steps approaching them. Not taking any chances, he shoved Sora and himself into a closet. Sora let out a surprised sound, but Riku muffled it with his hand.

He heard the steps coming closer and stop where they had been standing a moment ago. Indeed, it seemed to be people searching for them. Probably Roxas or Xion.

When the steps went down the corridor again, he relaxed. He then seemed to notice the position he was in.

Sora and he were really close, every part of their bodies touching. Sora was looking at him, breathing heavily. Riku stared into Sora's eyes, pure desire filling his body. He lowered his lips to Sora’s, kissing him softly.

What started with a soft but suggestive kiss soon turned into a full make-out session. He would have never thought he’d end up making out with his boyfriend in a closet, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

They broke apart for a moment. Riku felt Sora’s tight grip on his arms. “Riku…” started the boy.

Before he could say anything else, someone opened the closet’s door. And that someone turned out to be Lea.

“Getting steamy in there, uh?” he teased. Riku couldn’t see his own blush, but he guessed it wouldn’t be too far from Sora’s own red face. Both of them got out of the closet, head hanging in shame, and walked in the direction to their room.

On the distance, they heard Lea shout. “You didn’t need to come out of the closet, you know!” he said. “We all already knew you’re gay for each other!”

If he hadn’t been so embarrassed, he would have turned back to kill him. But the prospect of the teasing they were going to get for the next weeks stopped him of doing so.

* * *

 

The day he woke up to a shirtless Vanitas practically on top of him, Riku decided it was enough.

He reunited all the Sora Hotel Squad members (minus Sora) in a room, determined to work this out.

“Alright, what’s going on,” he plainly said.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” answered Vanitas. He might have been a great liar, but Riku hadn’t been born yesterday.

He turned his glare towards Xion, who seemed to be having a bad time. He didn’t even have to ask her anything, as she ended up confessing under the pressure of Riku’s glare.

“Roxas said we shouldn’t allow you to be alone with Sora for too long,” she blurted out. The blonde gave her a betrayed look.

As he had expected, it was all Roxas’ doing. “So it _was_ you,” said Riku.

“And what if it was?” defied Roxas.

Riku simply ignored him. “Okay, so I can guess Xion went along with Roxas because she goes along anything he does and Vanitas did it because it’s him and he probably thought it’d be fun fucking with me. But you, Ventus?” he asked.

Ventus shrugged, giving him an apologetic smile, but he didn’t give him an answer. That came from Vanitas. “I convinced him,” smirked the black-haired boy.

Riku definitely didn’t want to know the details of that.

“This has to come to an end,” he stated.

“I guess it was fun while it lasted,” shrugged Vanitas.

“But-” tried to complain Roxas. He was cut off by Xion.

“I think he’s right, Roxas,” she said. “And I don’t think Riku would ever hurt Sora, anyway.”

The blond blushed of embarrassment.

Ventus smiled at him. “Sorry for the trouble, Riku.”

Truth to be said, he wasn’t really mad. Maybe mildly annoyed (especially at Roxas), but not angry. None of them was actually trying to cause any harm (not even Vanitas).

He sighed. “It’s okay.”

When all of them left the room, Riku felt much calmer knowing everything was going to be easier from that moment forward.

* * *

 

But with all the fuss of getting them to leave Sora and him alone during the daytime, he forgot about the original problem. He had time to spend with Sora during the day, but the impromptu sleepovers didn’t stop.

With summer approaching, and the nights growing hotter and hotter, they really needed to find a solution to their problem. He knew they weren’t going to stop just because it was hot. These people had shared a heart, he didn’t put it behind them to just sleep shirtless together.

He decided to bring up the matter to Kairi.

“Maybe get a bigger bed?” she suggested.

Riku snorted. “And where do you suppose I can find a bed big enough for seven people?”

Kairi simply smiled. “Magic.”

He supposed it was worth a try.

* * *

 

He got Donald to use his magic to enlarge the bed, although reluctantly. It was still small for that many people, but they would be more comfortable that way. Or at least he’d have space to breathe.

It worked well for the first week and a half. The six of them kept themselves cuddled up on one side on the bed, and Riku kept himself on the other.

Unfortunately, when summer arrived and the temperatures raised, the Sora Hotel Squad did it again. They seemed to work like fish that grew larger depending on the available space they had, because soon enough it stopped being “the Squad’s side” and “Riku’s side” and started being simply the Squad’s bed.

Every morning he woke up with someone’s feet or hand on his face.

It was time to find a new solution. But maybe this time he should ask the center of the problem (he was never calling him that again).

He found Sora hanging out with Donald and Goofy.

He tapped him on his shoulder. “Can we talk?”

Sora looked at him. “Sure!” he answered. “Bye Donald, Goofy.”

They walked out of the room, Riku feeling Donald’s eyes on him the whole time. They went together to their room, where they sat.

“This is about the thing with the others, isn’t it?” guessed Sora.

Riku nodded. “I tried enduring it but it’s getting out of hand.”

Sora sighed. “I’m really, really sorry.”

“It’s okay, Sora. I understand you can’t help it,” he said. “We just need to find a solution.”

Sora put his hand on his chin, adopting a thinking position. He stayed like that for a couple minutes, until he finally seemed to come up with something.

“How about we make a schedule?” he suggested.

Riku made a questioning sound.

“A schedule!” repeated Sora. “It’s clear this needs to stop with time. We all aren’t going to live here forever, after all. I want to go back to Destiny Islands as soon as possible. It’s no good if we keep depending on each other to sleep.

Maybe we can create a schedule on which night we’re spending all together and which ones we aren’t. Then we just have to keep reducing the number of nights we all sleep in the same room.”

Riku simply kissed him as a response, liking the idea. They really didn’t give Sora enough credit for his ideas. That was a pretty smart plan.

* * *

 

At first, it was weird, to know which nights he was going to be able to cuddle with his boyfriend and which ones he was going to spend either in an uncomfortable bed or alone in a different room. But he got used to it.

Within months, the nights he spent alone reduced to once a week. Then, it was just once a month. And then they barely happened.

When they finally moved out of the tower into their own house in Destiny Islands, they did it knowing they were leaving no one behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in any more of my writing, are you okay? Just kidding, you can check my short Royal Guard/Prince soriku AU on my profile.
> 
> For any updates on my writing, follow @rikubraveheart on Twitter.


End file.
